


you still keep catching my eye, loving how you do it (baby all I want is you)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom! Kim Woojin, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kim Woojin, Sexual Content, Top Bang Chan, kim woojin is chan's baby boy!, the rest of stray kids are barely mentioned but they're there for a slight second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan and woojin blowing off steam before practice.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	you still keep catching my eye, loving how you do it (baby all I want is you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is set when they were trainees before they make their debut ^^

“Why don't you go and take him to get some new ice cream since you had already dropped his on the ground?”

Stray Kids’ dance instructor tells the leader who looks grumpy and a teary-eyed brunette who was ready to cry anytime.

The Australian lets out a groan at this. “Do I _have_ to do it hyung?” he knows he shouldn't be complaining as the instructor shoots him a hard glare for it.

“Go on, before I'll change my mind and you won't be able to leave,” shooing the two away with a gesture and Chan takes this given opportunity to grab onto Woojin's hand, tugging him along to follow his lead.

“Come on,” accepting the extra cash from the older man and walking off with Woojin to the door to avoid any more trouble coming. “We'll get going then.” bidding goodbye to the instructor who focused back on the others despite the various complaints growing from everyone else in the room.

“Hyung, that's so unfair!”

“Why can't we get ice cream too?!”

“I want to go with appa and umma! Don't leave me alone with these idiots!”

“Where are you taking me Channie?” asks Woojin, diligently following the other in a secluded area that wasn't the ice cream parlor near JYP Building.

“Thought we could go for something _else_ , you know,” says the blond. “And I have something way _better_ than ice cream,” earning Woojin's full attention and Woojin is clapping his hands in excitement.

“What is it? Tell me, tell me~”

Chan shouldn't be making such promises but Woojin looks adorable so instead, he offers him a shit-eating grin. “Well, you need to close your eyes for it to happen,” naturally his lover follows his request without second thoughts and shuts his eyes closed, not knowing what was going to happen next.

_What_ _a_ _gullible_ _cutie_ _he_ _is_. amusedly studies Chan, leaning over and gently placing an open kiss on Woojin's awaiting mouth.

“Channie. What is - huh?”

Woojin snaps his eyes open and there he sees Chan's face is close to his own.

The blond breaks the kiss and looks at the flustered Woojin trying to understand the situation but remains confused in his spot. “Didn't I tell you to close your eyes baby?”

Woojin mumbles quietly between them. “But you just kissed me. What's the reason for it Channie?”

“Why not?” he rose a single eyebrow, putting a hand near Woojin's head to lean against the wall and stares fondly into the omega's eyes.

Woojin nervously bites on his bottom lips, drawing it in with his bunny teeth. “Because.. you are - why do you _always_ pick on me?” exclaiming in his high pitch voice and weakly hitting his boyfriend on his chest for teasing.

“Ah, that's _how_ it is, my baby,” smiles Chan, proud of his accomplishment.

A cute pout soon appears on his face. “You're a meanie to me Channie and that makes me upset,” looking off to the side and crossing his arms, and Chan laughs at the aegyo he was doing when he was sulking.

“Aw, don't be upset babe, it's a good thing, to be honest.”

“Really?” Woojin blinks his eyes innocently. He falls for it again.

Chan only returns a nod even if his conscience in his head was vexing at him for playing mind games. Don't blame him, he couldn't _help_ it.

“Yes, it's much better than kissing a person who can be disguised in a big bad wolf, _right_?” his words are meant to be harmless but Woojin takes it seriously, his beautiful brown arises widening in wonder.

“... Maybe you're right,” slowly his guard drops and happily taking the bait Chan throws at him. “I'm glad you're the _one_ who is kissing me, Channie.”

“Good,” Chan draws him closer so their bodies are flushed against each other. “You wanna know a little secret, my love?”

The brunette softly whispers, “What is it Channie?”

“I love you and hope you can accept my proposal of becoming my mate,” giving the brunette a few minutes to consider his words, and with him thinking, he strongly nips at the hidden spot behind Woojin's ears.

Woojin squeaks loudly. “C- _Channie_!”

He chuckles in amusement. “What? Are you against me claiming what's rightfully _mine_?” sliding his hands down Woojin's back to grab a cupful of his ass and his darling squeals at the touch given to him.

“H- hey, you can't do _that_ , stop~” resting his face on top of Chan's shoulders as he attempts to remove his boyfriend's hand from his bottom. But Chan doesn't listen at all, continuing his groping and mouth attaching to the junction of his neck to suck on the soft skin there.

“Why should I? Hmm, I can already sense from our shared bond you say yes. Or are you denying it huh?” giving a hard squeeze this time and a whimper was heard.

“C, Channie.. _ah_!” releasing a moan in the open and immediately Woojin covers his mouth with his hand once he realized what kind of noise he was delivering.

Chan growls. “Why the fuck are you sexy for?” rearranging their positions so he has Woojin firmly pressed against the wall and one knee goes between the brunette's thighs. “I swear,” a whiff to the sweet scent Woojin was producing from the circumstances they were putting themselves in. “I would’ve _eaten_ you up if we weren't filming for practice today,” his tongue is coming out to lick the sweat that's falling off the side of Woojin's face.

He mewls and pushes himself forward to feel their front hard-ons brushing past each other. “Then why d- don't you _do_ it, alpha?” sneakily his dainty fingers gone below to pull Chan's cock out of his sweatpants and wraps around the head. “I love having y- you _inside_ of me, especially if it's your _big_ knot taking me whole, d- daddy!” begging with his ass grinding against the dick pressing near his crack.

Chan grunts. “Fuck, why do you have to turn me on so bad?” tugging the material of the omega's jeans off to rest on his ankles.

“B.. because daddy _loves_ it when I seduce him,” stutters Woojin, accepting the fingers entering his mouth suddenly. “ _Mmm_ …”

“Suck,” is all that Chan directs to the eager brunette complying his orders and coats the blond's fingers with his salvia.

The alpha takes in the sinful sight while Woojin claws at his arms, leaving red marks behind on his pale skin. “H- hurry Channie, I want you so badly!”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, sorry for the cliffhanger :')
> 
> I'm still in my feels ~ woojinnie is too precious & I can go on loving him for the rest of my life ❤❤❤
> 
> upcoming fic: family au with a jealous! chan, mpreg! woojin, rest of skz being their kids


End file.
